Zelda's Journal
by Kayle Jonnes
Summary: I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and this is the story of how I met a most courageous boy, and helped him seal the evil Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. My account of this story may not be entirely accurate, for I am writing it of my memory alone.
1. The First of Many Days: Meeting Link

The First of Many Days: The Day I Met Link

It started like a normal day. I was in my bedroom, (which was much more extravagant than was absolutely needed) not allowed leaving until my Shiekah nanny, Impa, came. Much was plaguing my young mind… the man I knew was evil, Ganondorf, was coming to the castle. The fact that made it much worse was that I had one of my dreams. One that I knew was prophetic but nobody believed. It was about that man, and I was sure of it.

"Princess Zelda, do you wish to go your special place?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind.

"Yes, Miss Impa," I said in a very soft voice. My mind was not there, with Impa in my room, it was with the thought of the boy I was expecting. I did not know how or when he would appear, but I did know he would come.

"Then let us go," she said.

We walked silently and stealthily toward the courtyard. I did not want the guards to see us, because we weren't supposed to leave my room until time to eat. So we snuck around into the special hiding place I loved so much. When we reached it I quickly ran toward the window. Yes. He was there. The evil-eyed man.

"Hello?" A voice said. It was not Impa's; it was that of a young boy. My eyes widened and I turned around. He was a boy clothed in green, much like the Kokiri of the forest. A sword was sheathed at his back, and he also carried a wooden shield. I would have called for Impa, but I noticed a fairy over his head.

I was shocked, "Who are you? How did you get past the guards? Why are you here? Is that a fairy?" I shot off my questions quickly, because I was nervous. And my dream… I think this was the boy in my dream. "A-are you from the forest?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So… so… you wouldn't happen to have the spiritual stone of the forest. That green, shining, beautiful stone… do you have it?"

"Yes."

I laughed out of joy and relief. This was the boy from my dream. The boy that, I felt, would help save Hyrule. "Just as I thought! You see… I had this dream. Dark clouds were forming over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly a light shot out of the forest. It parted the clouds, and lit up the ground with its brightness. The light turned into a figure that was holding over his head a green and shining stone, followed by a 

blue fairy… I knew that this was a prophecy that someone from the forest would come… Yes, I thought you might be the one." But then I realized something. My hand shot over my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was so caught up in my story, I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

He gave a small chuckle. "I am Link," he said.

"Link… strange… it sounds somehow familiar." I decided something. I was going to tell him of the sacred realm. I knew he was the one that was going to save Hyrule. "Okay, Link," I said, "I am going to tell you the story of the sacred realm that has been passed down for ages by the royal family of Hyrule. Please, keep this a secret from everyone."

"All right then. I will not tell."

"The legend goes like this…" The story was long, and a bit tedious. I hope that you know it well enough to understand.

When I was finished, I said, "And, in order to open the Door of Time, it is said that you need to collect the three Spiritual Stones. And the treasure that the Royal Family has kept along with this legend… The Ocarina of Time! So… did you understand this story?"

"Yes. Princess Zelda." I was beginning to think the boy didn't talk much.

"Good," I nodded, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you… I was spying through this window just now," I gestured to the window, "The dark clouds I n my dream… Remember those? I believe they symbolize the man in there. Would you please look through the window?"

He nodded, and walked up to the window.

"Can you see him? That man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert to the west. Though he swears his allegiance to my father, the king, I am sure he is not sincere."

The boy recoiled from the window.

"What happened? Did he see you? Don't worry. He has no idea yet of what we're planning. Yes… I told my father about my dream… However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy… But I can sense the evil intentions of this man. What Ganondorf is after can be nothing better than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! I am sure he plans to take over Hyrule… no… the entire world! We are the only ones who can protect Hyrule!" I had now realized this was true. We together would save Hyrule, no matter what!

"Yes, Zelda," he said. I was relieved.

"Thank you! But… I'm scared… I have a feeling he will destroy Hyrule. It is very fortunate that you have come. I will protect the Ocarina of Time, and you must collect the other Spiritual stones. We'll get the 

Triforce, and defeat Ganondorf!"

Then I realized that he would probably get into some sort of trouble, so I wrote something down on a piece of stationery. "Take this letter; I am sure you will need it. Goodbye Link."

And then I watched as he learned the sacred melody from Impa, who had suddenly appeared. The fate of Hyrule was being escorted out of my castle…


	2. The Flight from Evil

A Month After: Fleeing From Evil

Through the next month, nothing of consequence happened. Ganondorf visited the castle more than he normally did, and my father had more business than usual. But pretty much everything else was the same. Impa continued my harp lessons, and I kept the Ocarina of Time in my headdress most of the time. I had dreams that made inferences to what was happening to link. The last time I saw a glowing, silver scale. I had feelings he was getting closer to collecting the last spiritual stone.

Today was a day that Impa was late to the castle. Many times this month she didn't come until later in the day. More than normally actually. So I thought she might know something I didn't. So I was now sitting on my pink bed. I walked over to my short, extravagant wardrobe, and pulled my harp from it. Closing my eyes, I began to play a tune that I had come up with myself, with a little help from Impa. It had an eerie feeling to it…

My eyes flashed open, and I felt a strong urge to go into the Temple of Time. I had not the slightest idea why, but I wanted to go there… I I needed/i to go there. And suddenly I felt a strange rush of fear. Something wasn't right. I walked quickly out of my bedroom, and snuck out of the castle the way I sometimes did with Impa. Getting past the guards outside was easy: I had had practice. Dark clouds were forming overhead. The small bit of the sun that was left uncovered seemed to radiate evil, not light.

I ran quickly towards the temple of time. Before I got there, though, I looked into the eye of a gossip stone. Sixteen hours into the day. I ran into the temple of time, and took the Ocarina of Time from my headdress, and surveyed it in my hands. I blew a melody into it…. Instantly, the ocarina began to glow. I turned around.

"Link, when you hold this ocarina in your hands, I won't be around anymore." I knew what to say instantly. This message was being sealed in the ocarina.

"But at least I can pass to you the ocarina, and this melody, which you must play before the Door of Time." I played the Song of Time, and ended the message.

"Zelda!" I heard a voice scream. Opening my eyes, I saw Impa in the doorway of the temple. Quickly, she ran toward m and threw me over her shoulder. I almost dropped the ocarina.

"What are you doing? Put me down! NOW!" I screamed.

"I cannot, princess, Ganondorf is searching the castle for you. It is only a matter of time before he finds out you aren't there!"

Right then, my brain stopped. iGanondorf was looking for me?/i My heart began to pound. I didn't even realize that Impa was mounting a horse. I grabbed onto her back, and we rode out of the gates of Castle town. Above the horses hooves, I heard the sound of metal hitting metal. I looked back to see Link, wearing a new shield, standing wide-eyed.

"Link! The ocarina!" I threw the ocarina, which was still in my hand, as far as I could, and it fell into the moat with a faint iplunk/i

"Where are we going!?" I screamed to Impa, fearing for my life.

"To Kakariko," she said, quieter than I had, "We'll make him think we're going to Lake Hylia."

So we rode on through Hyrule, fearing for our lives. It was a good think Link was behind to distract Ganondorf... I sent a silent prayer to the Gods.


End file.
